I am who I am But not who I was nor who I will be
by Dragon Queen - Reine Dragon
Summary: At the end of their 4th year at Hogwarts, the trio finds a timed boy at the edge of the forest. Who is he? What is he doing in the forbidden forest? And what happens when the dark lord finds a new and powerful ally.
1. Prologue

**I know that this first part is horrible, I am currently re-writing it, you do not need to read it and I will likely completely delete it.**

It had been over a thousand years. A thousand years since it had happened since I had failed. Since he had died. Since I lost everything thing that mattered to me. Everything I had promised to protect.

Despite the promise from an old friend that he would return. He never did. Dooming me to a life of endless wandering. As punishment for my failure. Life without end. A life without those I care about. I am unable to join them in life after death. I am unable to die.

To fill my empty life, I learned all I could. Medicine or science. Math or art. Music. History. Magic. But there is only so much you can learn. So many times you can take a class before it loses its appeal.

But something is changing. I can see it in the way the animals move. Hear the way the birds sing. Feel the anticipation in the grass leaves and rocks. Something is coming, it won't be long before it comes. Perhaps it will bring his return.

I can feel it start to gather. Choosing its puppet, the one who's life is sacrificed, so that others may have theirs.

It has made its choice. I pity him, for I know the pain of not getting to choose your path. Of having those you love taken away if they will get in the way.

I could not interfere that night. So I watched it from afar. Through the crystals which have caused so many problems in the past. Watch as one of their closest friends betrayed them. And framed another friend. I watched without interfering as he was struck down. As she begged for her son's life. So he took hers before advancing on the small baby.

But as he struck out at the boy, I was permitted to act. Trading her life for the boy's. A mother for a son. A life for a life. The boy lived, the spell rebounded and struck the man down. The most powerful Dark Lord in history was dead. For 10 years. Before he tried to complete his mission of killing the boy by possessing another. And 4 years later, only a few days ago, he fully returned.

* * *

The dark Lord sat in contemplation. So far the newspapers had been quiet about his return. Giving him critical time. But the big question now was what next? With Dumbledore at Hogwarts, there was little he could do there, but unfortunately for him, the old man was still going strong. What he needed was someone more powerful than the 'greatest wizard of his age' but who?

No matter what this did not solve his other problem. The boy, Harry Potter. Despite his age and lack of experience, the boy continues to get lucky. Luck. There was no other way he could continue to best him time and time again (that and the incompetence of his followers). All starting when he was only a baby. That is when it came to him. He needed to hear the full prophecy spoken by that seer. Seer!

Who better to best the so-called greatest wizard of his age than the only one the great Merlin ever feared and the greatest seer to ever live.

* * *

Getting up from his chair in the living room. An old man started preparing to leave, gathering important things and saying goodbye to his neighbours. All important objects needed to be deposited in the bank before he moved on as he would never know when he would meet someone of importance. The more belongings he had, the more that could lead to questions.

Sending his things away with a wave of his hand. The old man served his small house, deciding he had everything of value, physical and emotional, he gave one last look of love at the faint figure that could just be seen in the lake. Then he disappeared with another wave of his hand.


	2. Chapter 1 - The boy

Harry couldn't believe this crazy year was over. Tomorrow, they would be on the train back to King Cross station. And he would be back on privet drive with his horrible aunt and uncle and his cousin Dudley.

But for today, he was happy. As he and his friends walked through the grounds they didn't talk, they didn't need to, simply being in each other's company was enough after the hard-last dew days. Despite all the trouble that seemed to follow them, such as the Triwizard Tournament, Hogwarts was his home and he was going to miss it during the summer 'holidays'.

"We're going to miss you mate." Ron said suddenly. Breaking the silence.

"I will see you guys in a few months" Harry replied looking between his two friends. "And who knows, you might need to come and rescue me once again."

"Maybe. Maybe" Ron responded before they sunk into silence once more.

"What's that?" Hermione said pointing to the edge of the forbidden forest.

"You're just seeing things" Ron snorted

"No" Hermione protested "there is something at the edge of the forest"

"She is right, I see it to"

"You're both m-" Ron cut off quickly when he spotted what Harry and Hermione had seen. "Merlin's beard"

What Ron had seen was the unconscious form of a young boy.

* * *

The young boy now laying in the hospital was clearly that – young. Looking no older than 15, he had slightly dishevelled, raven hair. Large ears that stuck out quite obviously, and an odd-looking handkerchief tied around his neck. All his clothing looked old and certainly well used. He was thin – incredibly so – as if he hadn't had a good meal in years.

The strange thing was that Harry had never seen him before, and he was young enough that he should be attending Hogwarts. And since he was found within Hogwarts' grounds there was no way he was a muggle. But then why didn't any of them know him?

"Has he stirred?" Madame Pomfrey asked walking by the trio to check up on the boy, Harry and his friends shook their heads at Madame Pomfrey as they watched the boy currently laying on the hospital bed.

"How is our mystery boy doing, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked walking in.

"There has been no change since these three found him at the edge of the forest, Professor."

"Who is he, professor?" Hermione asked curiously. "He looks like he should attend Hogwarts, but I have never seen him before."

"That very question crosses through my mind as well, Miss Granger. I have never seen the boy before."

_That was a surprise. _Harry had thought that Dumbledore would know who the boy was. If not know him, at least have an idea of who he was.

"Well," Dumbledore started after a few minutes of silence "I must go and prepare for the feast. I trust you will inform me when he wakes Poppy."

"Of course, professor"

He nodded at her, then at the trio before exiting the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey gave the boy one last check over, before taking her leave as well.

The remaining three sat in

"What do you think he is do-"

Harry was cut off before he could finish by a quiet groan and the sound of sheets shifting

* * *

He could hear voices. People talking. Opening his eyes slightly. He immediately closed them. It was bright. He groaned before shifting slightly on the bed. The voices immediately stopped. Opening his eyes, a small crack, he could just make out several blurry forms standing above him. As the forms came into focus, he could count six different faces staring down at him. Flinching back from the people he looked between them frantically.

"W-w-wh-where am I?" He asked timidly.

"You're safe," the ginger girl said with a smile noticing the boy's fear. She reached out a hand towards him in what he thought was supposed to be a comforting gesture. But he only shielded away from her. Causing her smile to descend into a frown.

"Where am I?" He asked again louder this time, feeling himself starting to panic.

"You're in the hospital wing of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Someone explained but was lost on him on the moment he heard the words 'witchcraft and wizardry'. He didn't know why those words struck such fear in him, but he knew that it wasn't those words themselves, but perhaps an association?

"What am I doing here? Who are you?" He asked backing up against the wall behind him.

"We found you at the edge of the forbidden forest. You were unconscious, so we brought you here." The black-haired boy explained, sounding like he was starting to lose his patience.

"Why did you help me?" He asked confused but starting to calm down.

"You looked like you could have been injured mate, why wouldn't we help." The redhead asked, confused."

Not having an answer for Red Head, he simply looked down at his hands.

Seaming to notice how uncomfortable he was the nice girl finally decided to answer his earlier question.

"Well I am Hermione; the redhead is Ron, and his name is Harry." The girl - Hermione -provided pointing at each of them in turn with a kind smile while also giving him a curious look.

He simply remained silent and looked around at the 'hospital wing' around them. Nearly everything was white, giving it a pristine sort of feel. The walls were lined with beds, each one separated from the others by privacy screens. Outside it was early evening, 6:30 if he had to guess. Most of the beds were empty. But there was one at the far end that had its privacy screens drawn completely covering it. Somehow, he knew that whoever was on that bed wasn't alive.

Glancing back at them and seeing Hermione let out another frown, he opened his mouth to – make a joke? Ask a question? He didn't know but it didn't matter. Before he got the chance to speak, he was interrupted.

"What were you doing in the forbidden forest anyway?" Harry? Pried

Scratching his brain for an answer, he realized that he had no idea what he was doing in the forest or how he got there. He was about to tell him just that when a slightly older woman walked in. Noticing he was awake the woman ran over. Startled by her sudden movement and appearance, he scouted back even closer to the wall and gripped the blankets tightly and close to his chest. He felt his breath start to quicken as he began to panic. The woman paused perhaps noticing his fear, before continuing her approach at a slower pace.

"Hello there." The woman comely said. He could tell she was trying to be a calming presence but that just set another wave of panic through him.

"This is Madame Pomfrey." At Hermione's introduction, he felt minutely calmer and felt his breathing even out once again. "She is the nurse here at Hogwarts. She just wants to give you a quick check-up."

"P-p-physician?" At Hermione's nod, he grew calmer, though he was still quite nervous.

The nurse/physician approached him once more, so she was standing next to him before she tried to introduce herself once more.

"As Hermione said, I am madame Pomfrey, do you mind if I give you a quick examination?"

"No. I-I-I I guess not." He answered quietly after a quick reassuring smile from Hermione.

Giving Hermione a quick smile, Madame Pomfrey began her examination.

"Do you mind first telling me your name?" She asked.

"My name is-" He cut off suddenly. Realizing that he couldn't answer her question. He didn't know his name. "I don't know. I don't even know my name." He exclaimed descending once more into panic.


	3. Chapter 2 - The conversations

After they calmed the boy down once more, he fell back asleep fairly quickly and Madame Pomfrey left to inform the headmaster of the new developments. Leaving the trio alone with the boy.

"I wonder what he was doing in the forbidden forest" Harry stated suspiciously.

"Well, I don't think he will be answering any questions any time soon. Speaking of questions, when are we going to the fest? I am starving." Ron complained.

"Why don't you two go ahead," Hermione suggested not looking away from the mystery boy "I'll join you in a few minutes.''

"You sure?" Harry verified.

"I'll be fine."

"Alright, come on Ron"

Mumbling something about strange boys under his breath, Ron glanced back briefly at Hermione before following Harry out the door.

Hermione watched the two boys leave the room before turning back to the person laying on the bed.

"I know you're awake."

Not seeing a point of continuing to pretend, He opened his eyes. Noticing that it was just her he relaxed.

"Thank you for not telling the other." He said with a shy smile. "I, well – I-"

"You didn't want to deal with people." Hermione finished for him.

He gave a small nod before looking back down at his hands.

"You will be alright on your own?" Hermione verified.

"I guess." He said shifting uncomfortably.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She stated standing up. Seeing his nod, Hermione returned a quick smile, before leaving to join Harry and Ron in the Great Hall.

* * *

"Well, this certainly is an interesting development." Professor Dumbledore commented to McGonagall once Madame Pomfrey had left.

"Do you have any idea who he is, Professor?"

"I don't know, Minerva." He paused briefly before he, continued, his voice was suddenly very cheerful. "But it is always nice to have new friends, is it not?"

"How do we know he is to be trusted?" Minerva asked.

"We don't," Dumbledore supplied, "that is why he will be placed with those we can trust."

"I assume you already had someone in mind." Said, McGonagall with the tone of question on her voice.

"Molly Weasley is always very welcoming."

"She already has so many to look after, and she has practically adopted Harry." She protested.

Dumbledore simply smiled.

"But," McGonagall continued. "I can think of no one better."

"I have already sent her an owl, explaining the situation and asking if she would be willing to take the boy in during the summer. Once the school year starts up in September, I believe he should attend Hogwarts with others his age. I suspect that would be around 5th year, perhaps a little older. He- "

"But 5th year is owls!" McGonagall interrupted "If He is lacking in the fundamentals, He will have an even harder time keeping up."

"If that is the case, I imagine his Head Of House would be willing to provide him with some additional help."

"Then it's settled," McGonagall said with an air of finality. "during the school year he will attend Hogwarts, but until then he will stay with the Weasleys.

* * *

He could smell something burning. He could feel an intense heat coming from behind him. He could see hundreds of faces staring at him with looks of fear. He was tied to something. The heat behind him was starting to become uncomfortable. He tried to move away, but the ropes held firm. That's when he looked up.

A man was staring down at him, with a look of pure hatred and betrayal on his face. Somehow, that look, hurt worse than the looks of fear from the hundreds of people surrounding him. More than the look of worry and concern from the woman by his side. Worse than the feel of the flames that were currently licking at his feet. Hit harder than the looks of pure indifference coming from then the guards who had dragged him here and the knights that stood next to the bond-haired man on the balcony. Hurt more than the shame and judgement coming from the old man at his side. It was the worst thing he had ever felt.

He felt himself let off a scream as the flames now surrounding him continued to rise.

He woke with a gasp. Looking around he recognized the pristine white environment of the hospital wing of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Outside the sun was just beginning to rise.

At the end of the bed, someone had left some clean cloths. Which he quickly changed into, but for some reason, he kept the … thing (neckerchief! His brain supplied furiously) tied around his neck.

Walking out into the room, he noticed the large doors. Pushing them open he wandered out into the hallway. Wandering for a few minutes, staring as he went at the moving portraits hanging along the walls, he came to a large open entryway(?). alone one wall there were several huge staircases that even as he watched shifted and moved. The other two walls both contained huge oak doors with picture frames and moving portraits filling up space on the walls.

Peeking through one of the sets of walls he noticed an even larger room with four long tables set up in the length of the room except for one other table set up near the back wall. Something about the room gave him a sense of familiarity as if he had been in this room many times before. He suddenly noticed the people seated around the different tables. Not realizing that he was slowly backing away, he felt himself back into someone.

"Sorry, -I-I-I'm sorry I didn't- "He cut off suddenly noticing the old man smiling down at him.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster here at Hogwarts." The old man provided.

Not having a name to give, the boy kept silent.

"Would you care to join me on my morning walk?" Something the boy heard in the Professor's voice made him think that it was not a request.

Not seeing another option, he followed.

They walked mostly in silence, occasionally the professor would pint out certain locations, most of which were vaguely familiar, but otherwise, it was quiet. Pausing at the edge of the lake Dumbledore broke the silence.

"How would like to attend Hogwarts come September?"

The boy paused to think before shrugging, before finally speaking up "what would I do in the meantime?"

"Molly Weasley has offered to take you in." Dumbledore supplied giving another kind smile.

The boy hesitated once again.

"She is very kind and has a boy who is about your age." The professor continued, with an amused look, at the boy's hesitation.

Shaking his head slightly the boy explained

"I-I-I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh, you wouldn't be." There was something in the professor's voice that he couldn't identify. But, he decided that he likely wouldn't get a better offer. And that Ms. Weaslly likely wouldn't have offered if he was going to be too much of a problem.

Hearing his answer the Professeur mealy gave a simple nod.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this so far! I kind of feel about how long this took but I had almost finished writing it then I lost my notebook that I had written it in. Then I had my school musical which I was in. then I got a concussion. Finally, I had about 7 tests for 4 classes and band, choir, guitar, scouting, ... Then, poof, it has been a month! Sorry. But hey it is now spring break and my trip to new york got cancelled and scouts Canada stopped all operations so I will likely update sooner next time.**

**And thank you to everyone who reviewed asking me to continue, this chapter would probably have come out about 5 years from now if you guys hadn' t reminded me that I should probably type it out and update since it was already written...**


	4. Chapter 3 - The train

After their conversation, Dumbledore led him to the train station which he explained brought the kids to and from school. Where he then explained what would happen once he arrived at kings cross.

"Once you arrive at Platform 9 3/4, Ms. Weasley will be waiting for you. Now I leave you." Dumbledore said ending with a gesture towards the train before he started on his return towards the castle.

He glanced around, before boarding the train.

As he walked down the corridor, searching for an empty compartment, He thought back on his dream from the night before. Who was that blond-haired man? Why did he care so much about his opinion? Why was he being burned alive? And most importantly, who is He?

"Would you like to join us." Hermione said.

He jumped at the sudden interruption to his thoughts. Glancing around he realized that he was perking into the compartment Hermione and her friends were occupying. Not having noticed any empty compartments (although with how deep he was in his thoughts he was he likely he would have missed it) he nodded at her before taking a seat near the door.

Seated inside were the other two who were there when he woke up. Ron and Harry, he remembers there were. Plus, a red-headed girl, who he assumed to be Ron's sister, and another dark-haired boy.

"That's Nevil, and over there that's Ginny; Ron's sister." Hermione explained to him, gesturing to each of them in turn. Before turning towards the other two "This is the boy we found at the edge of the forest that we were telling you about.

"So, do you have a name you go by, or do we just call you 'The boy'?" Nevil asked. Seeing the boy's shrug, Nevil continued "Well then, pick one."

"Pick one?" He asked timidly.

"Good idea, Nevil. We can't keep calling you boy" Ginny commented, "so you might as well choose a name."

"Wh-what should I choose" he questioned, not feeling comfortable being the at the center of attention.

"Any you like?" Ron asked from where he and Harry had been sitting in silence.

"No- not really, no" He timidly answered after a minuet of silence. "Do- do you maybe have some suggestions?"

"What about Cedric, after Cedric Diggory who was murdered a few days ago." Harry suggest, quiet voice full of grief, speaking for the first time since He had entered the compartment.

"No." He quickly answered, voice uncharacteristically firm, before continuing back in his timid voice. "It is, well- familiar, as if I knew someone a long time ago. But not familiar in a good way it is as if…" is voice trailing off.

"Well then how about-"

This continued for most of the trip, with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Nevil each suggesting different names, with Him recognizing most of them but none of them felt quite right. They had almost reached their destination, when he finally steeled on a name, he would be willing to be called.

Platform 9 3/4 was bustling. With children running around saying goodbye to their friends and running around trying to find their families. Stepping off the train he was immediately overwhelmed by the people and noise. He quickly moved off to the side to give the others a chance to say goodbye and to get the little escape he could from the busy platform.

The platform is slowly starting to empty before he realizes a small problem, He has no idea what Ms. Weasley looks like. He starts to panic as he tries to think of solution to this new problem. When he is startled from his thoughts for the second time that day.

"Are you looking for someone?"

He jumped at the sudden voice. Turning around he saw a young woman. She had long black hair that went down to shortly past her shoulders. She had soft features and wore a long purple dress that was very elaborate. Overall, she was quite beautiful.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," She spoke with a soft caring in her voice "I just thought you might be lost."

There was something familiar about her, like most things he supposed. He didn't know why but he felt that he could trust this mystery woman.

"I- I am looking for someone. I, well, don't know what she looks like." He said looking down slightly. "But I know her name" he said looking up slightly to see the woman's kind and patient smile.

"What's her name." She asked encouragingly.

He paused, looking around slightly before answering the question.

"Molly Weasley. Do you know her." He asked with a smile voice hopeful.

The woman's smile brightened, and she looked around quickly before turning back towards him.

"Molly Weasley, she is the red-headed woman over there." She said gesturing towards a larger group of people at the other side of the platform.

"OH, thank you, thank you, I won't forget this." He said brightly with a huge grin. Before heading off towards the family.

The woman's eyes followed him with an unreadable expression on her face. By the time He looked back, she was gone.

He quickly approached the woman who he had been pointed towards, looking forward to leaving this busy platform.

"Are you Ms Weasley?" He asked the woman voice quiet and shy.

Despite barely hearing his timid voice, she turned around to face him.

"Why yes, I am, dearie. You must be the boy Dumbledore wrote to me about." The woman- Ms Weasley answered with a warm smile. Seeing the boy's nod, she continued gesturing towards her family. "Well come on then we haven't got all day."

"Hello." One of the two red-headed twins said.

"I am Fred" commented the other.

"And I am George." Back to the first one.

"We heard our dear brother-" He quickly lost track of who was who.

"found you at the edge of the forbidden forest." Yup he was lost.

"A fellow mischievous spirit." One of them commented after seeing his nod. They gave each other a smirk and looked like they were going to continue questioning him before they were cut off by Ms Weasley.

"Oh, leave him you two." Ms Weasley said noticing his growing discomfort.

The twins shared another smirk.

Before the twins had executed what ever plan, they had come up with, Ron arrived pushing his trolly.

"I was beginning to think we'd have to drag you away." Ms Weasley said looking back towards Harry with a concerned that he couldn't figure out. "Now come on." She said before turning and walking straight through a wall.

"so then," on of the twins said next to him, startling him out of his shock.

"You got a name?" The other finished from his other side.

He gave a shy smile before answering the twins.

His name?

Matthew.


	5. Chapter 4 - The arrival

Hermione was pacing.

It had been several days since she and Ron had received their letters from Harry. Mad-eye, Tonks and Lupin had left several hours ago for privet drive and should be returning any minute. _I hope he's not mad_. Hermione thought to herself. She and Ron had been explicitly told not to owl him. Despite understanding that they couldn't afford the owl to be intercepted, she still wished she had owled him anyway. Hermione went back to pacing and started thinking over everything that Harry might say.

She was driven from her thoughts by the sounds of quiet footsteps in the hallway. She ran over towards the door only to be disappointed to see Matthew at the door instead of Harry

"I am sorry." He said seeing her disappointment. Despite being with them at H.Q. for several days, he still wasn't comfortable around them and would apologize for the smallest things. _I wonder what caused him to be so skittish._ Hermione thought to her self. He interrupted her thoughts once more when he continued. "I just thought you would want to know that Mr. Moody, Mr. Lupin and Ms. Tonks have returned."

That immediately had her full attention.

"Oh I hope Harry is with them and he's not too upset about us not responding and that he is alright, oh I can't believe what the ministry was doing, it was self-defence, I hope he isn't expelled. He should be fine right? I mean Dumbledore has agreed to speak at the hearing-" Hermione continued to ramble, starting to pace once more.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Matthew shift uncomfortably by the door before walking in, closing the door behind him

Hermione continued to pace and ramble on for what felt like hours but it was really only a few minutes until she heard voices in the hallway, the sounds of footsteps then nothing. Finally, the door opened.

"HARRY"

* * *

Matthew stood at the side of the room, doing his best to let the three friends have their re-union without him intruding. He only started listening when he heard Hermione mention the order of the phoenix. Most of the others spared him the minimum amount of trust, meaning he had not been told anything.

"It's a secret society." Hermione was explaining. "Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time."

_You-Know-Who? Fought?_

"Who's in it?" Harry asked.

"Quite a few people-"

"We've met about twenty of them," said Ron, "but we think there are more."

Harry glared at Ron. Matthew was confused Ron had just answered harry's question.

"Well?" Harry demanded, glaring around at them. Matthew felt himself flinch when Harry's eyes landed on him.

"Er," Ron said. "well, what?"

"Voldemort," Harry said furiously.

Matthew noticed both Ron and Hermione winced when Harry said that. _Maybe that is you-know-who? Is there a reason no one will say his name?. _Matthew wondered to himself.

"What's happening? What he up to? Where is he? What are we doing to stop him?" Harry continued."

"We've told you, the order doesn't let us in on their meetings," said Hermione

"You already know then I have been told." Matthew quietly added.

The three of them jumped; having forgotten that he was there.

"He isn't even supposed to know they exist," Hermione said blushing slightly. Matthew assumed she felt guilty about letting that much information slip.

"Hermione!" Harry accused.

"I didn't mean to! I just … forgot he was here." Hermoine said with an apologetic glance his way.

Matthew quietly slipped out of the room. Sensing that the conversation was moving away from the order (also not wanting to be the cause of another argument). He went off, trying to find something to help with until the meeting was over. He had barely begun organizing the bookshelf in a nearby room when he heard Ms. Weasly informing the others that the meeting was over. He put the books he was holding back on the shelves before walking down to join the others for supper. Doing his best not to trip over anything in the hallways, he had almost reached the kitchen when there was suddenly a loud crash and then he was on the floor.

"I am sorry, sorry," he said softly, quickly climbing to his feet. Glancing around he saw what he had tripped over. The umbrella stand they had moved after Ms. Tonks had tripped over it.

"That's alright dearie," Ms. Weasly said from where she was approaching with the other children. "At least it-"

The rest of her words were drowned out by a horrible, ear-splitting, blood-curdling screech.

Matthew winced, covered his ears and let out another strain of hurried apologies.

* * *

A man walked behind the counter of a small, cramped shop in Diagon Alley. Having sold the last wand for the day, Ollivander started the process of packing up.

It was then when he noticed it. Sitting on his counter was a wand. Normally this wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary, he was a wandmaker after all. But, he knew he had never made a wand quite like the one on his counter. With elaborate carvings of dragons, a castle, several knights and several other things decorating it, with several open spots, as if the maker had left space to add more at a later point. Examining the wand, he noticed that the core wasn't one of the common cores, in fact, he had never seen anything like it. The wood as well was something he had never seen before.

"Curious. How curious." He muttered to himself as he continued his examination.

"It is an interesting wand is it not." A female voice said.

Ollivander jumped at the sudden voice in his formally empty shop.

"Who are you? How did you get in?" He asked, hand reaching towards his wand, as he turned to face the woman standing in his shop.

"I mean you no harm." The woman said. She looked young, with shoulder-length black hair. He didn't recognize her. So either she had never purchased a wand from him or he was getting forgetful in his old age. He hoped it was the former.

"That wand is very special." She continued, gesturing towards the wand he was holding. "It is not for just anyone."

Given its excellent craftsmanship and unique wood and core. He found that quite easy to believe.

"You will know who it is for."

Confused, he looked up to ask how. But she was already gone.

* * *

**Unfortunately, the events of the next few chapters will be very similar to the book. I do plan on slowly separating them****And a quick thank you to my good friend Matthew for letting me use his name for this.**


End file.
